


I'm Coming Home

by minseokful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokful/pseuds/minseokful
Summary: Hii~ it's my first fanfic ever so I'm really excited to publish this!! I'm not 100% satisfied with it but it is my first time so I hope my future fanfictions will be better! I will probably make a sequel since I ended it on a cliffhanger but in the meantime, please enjoy ^^





	I'm Coming Home

It lies beside the sea, this place, where refreshing winds blow, its neat lanes framed by green lawns and surrounded by long, low buildings that reach away in far view. It's a charming city, one where there is no riot or bustling of people and rush of traffic.

Minseok is at peace.

He layed there in the hospital bed, knowing that the pain he couldn't feel was tearing him apart. He couldn't do anything to stop it. Nothing but hope. Instead he just sat, tolerantly awaiting his demise, contemplating.

Minseok accepted his fate, but what he didn't was the pain his lover had undergo if he ever found out.

\--

It's been a month since Minseok had been busily studying abroad.

Or so Jongdae thought.

In fact, his boyfriend wasn't abroad or studying at all. He was still in the beautiful town of Seoul except, he's dying.

While Jongdae was soundly sleeping, Minseok's body was self destructing, day by day. The tumour growing, spreading, consuming and squashing the very organs that work to sustain it.

Kim Minseok, the man Jongdae has loved unconditionally for 5 years, was diagnosed with terminal cancer.

\--

Jongdae's life is pretty great. He's got the most loving and supporting friends and family and the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.

It was 9pm on a Friday night and Jongdae just arrived home from work. Working as a waiter was never this boring when before, he got to see his boyfriend everytime he went back to get an order for a customer. A barista and a waiter working at the same cafè, what could be a more perfect pairing?

But that once cheerful waiter who welcomed every customer with crescent eyes and a curly smile is now always showing up to work half asleep and looking miserable. He doesn't sleep well recently, not when there isn't a warm body providing comfortable heat next to him that lulled him to sleep with ease.

No response.

He gets up and heads to bed even though he's not feeling the slightest bit sleepy. Jongdae layed on his bed and stared at his ceiling, deeply missing the presence of his boyfriend. He tried about 20 different sleeping positions but just couldn't sleep. Usually, on nights like this, he would just whine and complain about how he couldn't sleep to his boyfriend because the responses he received were always the best; kisses.

Except, the provider of those sweet, sweet kisses was no longer accompanying him.

Jongdae knew that Minseok was a really earnest learner and he didn't want to disturb his studying but he figured that just one phone call wouldn't hurt.

After a while of fiddling with the lamp in the dark, he finally turned it on and grabbed his phone from his bedside table then proceeded to call Minseok.

*Ring, ring, rin-*

"Hello?"

The sweet heavenly voice coming from the speaker of his phone filled Jongdae's ears.

"Minseok! Hi.." Jongdae shyly greets his boyfriend. They haven't talked in almost 2 weeks and Jongdae seems to feel more shy and distant from Minseok as each day passes.

"Jongda- *cough, cough*"

"Are you alright?"

"Min?"

"Hello!?"

Minseok was unresponsive for a few minutes.

*Beeeeeeeep*

The line went dead.

Jongdae was dumbfounded, confused and unknowingly annoyed but most importantly, he was worried. He was worried because everytime they talked, if they ever had the chance, his boyfriend would always sound tired and exhausted like he'd just run a marathon. He'd always hear him coughing, sneezing and wheezing as if his health is terribly poor. Their phone calls were less frequent each day, responds to texts were delayed and Jongdae just felt like something wasn't right.

Jongdae sighed as he put his phone down and concluded it was just because Minseok was studying really hard that he was so stressed and probably has a mild cold.

\--

In fact, Minseok 'cold' wasn't so mild. The words coming from his doctor splinter inside him, causing more pain than the cancer. 3 months, he said. That's all the time he had left to live.

Minseok was speechless and he opened and closed his mouth several times, tried to say something, anything. But he couldn't. He was absolutely shocked and the first thing that came to his mind was Jongdae. He knew his boyfriend would find about his sickness eventually, he just didn't want him knowing until he's cured. Except, Minseok won't heal. Ever. And he only has 3 months left until he can never again see the face of the man he loves. Minseok can just hear his heart shattering into pieces and feel it bleeding to the point where he begins to believe that his heart was actually broken from the sound of it breaking. But before you know it, Minseok's hand was covered in glass and blood. He feels a stinging of pain but that doesn't even compare to the amount of pain his heart had sensed.

"Sir!" "Mr. Kim!" Both the nurse and his doctor exclaimed, startled at the scene before them.

Minseok had been so pained from the news that what once was a glass of water he was holding in his hand became shattered pieces of red stained glass, scattered all over the ground.

The nurse was shaking with worrisome as she grabbed her medical cart and began gently using tweezers to take out the pieces of glass that were stuck in his hand and cleaning up the mess. During the process, Minseok had stood still and stared in space while warm, salty tears slowly made their way down his face.

After the nurse had took longer than needed to bandage his hand up since he was shaking violently, she praised him for being so brave as if she's talking to a small child.

Minseok's doctor sat down on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his shoulder as a sign of reassurance that everything will be fine.

But Minseok knew nothing will be fine. He had made a huge mistake of not telling his boyfriend about his condition and not spending his precious time with him.

And in that moment, that's when Minseok decided. He decided that nothing, not even his condition, can stop him from loving Jongdae. Nothing can stop him from spending every second that's left of his life with the man he loves.

"I'm going home." he smiled to himself after the doctor and the nurse had left.

Home.

\--

"Jongdae? Are you awake?" Jongdae woke up to the sound of knocking on his door and it could only be the one and only Junmyeon. Jongdae mumbled a few curses before opening the door to let his neighbour slash friend in.

"I brought breakfast!~"  Junmyeon sing songed while holding 2 boxes full of Krispy Kreme donuts.

"Seriously hyung? Donuts for breakfast? I'm trying to go on a diet and you're not helping." Jongdae complained as he took hold of the sweets and placed them on his island table.

"I needed some sugar, I've been so stressed lately." the elder sighed as he made himself comfortable on Jongdae's couch. Soon after, Jongdae also joined him.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"My favourite patient ran away again." He replied with sarcasm.

Junmyeon was a doctor and he'd always tell Jongdae stories about his patients, especially one of them who always ran away.

Just as Jongdae was about to ask why his patient even runs away, he was interrupted by the sound of Junmyeon's phone ringing. Jongdae patiently waited for his call to end and Junmyeon explained that the hospital staff needed him urgently as they couldn't find that said patient.

Jongdae understood and let Junmyeon out as he too got ready to go out for work.

\--

It was a busy day today, and it's pretty reasonable why as it is a Monday.   
"I think I served over 200 cups of coffee and now my legs hurt!" Jongdae whined as he rubbed his knees for exaggeration.

"Stop being a drama queen." his best friend, Baekhyun, brushed him off with a wave of his hand.

Baekhyun turned his head to the counter to see Chanyeol approaching them.

"Yeol!~" he greeted his boyfriend.

"Baekhyun? What are you doing here?" Chanyeol sat down on a chair near the two and was startled when Baekhyun jumped on his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I came to see you." his brunet boyfriend giggled and before Jongdae can even speak, they began kissing. He's gotta admit, those two are pretty good kissers but he can just imagine the same scene except with him and Minseok. Ah, there he goes again daydreaming about his boyfriend.

"Yah! Lovebirds! Get a room." Jongdae gave a disgusted look as he walked out of the cafe but really, it was mostly a look of jealousy.

\--

1 month later

These days his shoes had no grip. The sidewalk was always wet and the threat of rain loomed in the evenings. Mornings were dim and cold. Walks to the bus stop were slow. Jongdae watched as his breath smoked and rose above him.

Jongdae isn't improving. Not being able to see his boyfriend, to hold him and make love to him, it's torturing him. He can't deal anymore with crying himself to sleep every night and not being able to spend fun times with his friends like the old times. He missed his old, whiny, cheerful self he once was and he's sure his friends do too. He's gotta admit, he looks horrible. His eye bags have gotten darker and his skin is as pale as a ghost.

While waiting for his bus to arrive, he watched as the gold autumn and rust coloured leaves gently swayed their way to the ground. He could feel the cold air passing by his delicate soft skin.

The bus finally arrived and Jongdae climbed on with the help of the frozen railings on either side of the opening doors. After paying the fee for his trip, he shuffled his way to the very back corner seat, his most preferred seat.

After 15 minutes of constant staring out the window, he arrived. Jongdae got up to leave and headed out of the bus. He stood infront of a huge brick building and sighed in relief. Finally, he's home and probably won't wake up for another week as it is the holidays.

When Jongdae arrived to his apartment, he didn't expect his front door to be unlocked, nor did he expect to go in his room and find a sleeping body on his huge, queen-sized bed.

His heart beat grew louder and faster with every step he took closer and by the time it was clear as to who the sleeping male was, Jongdae wanted to break down and cry of happiness. It is him.

At first, he just stood and stared but soon enough, he got into bed and snuggled up close to the other male. Jongdae wrapped his arm around his tiny waist and snuggled his face into the crook of his neck.

"Minseok-ah, you're home. Finally." he said between sniffles and Jongdae fell asleep next to his boyfriend, unaware he was crying tears of joy.

\--

Jongdae woke up chuckling to himself for having a dream that felt so real, turn out to truly be a dream. The fact that his boyfriend wasn't sleeping next to him just confirmed it. But his suspicion that it could've been real grew as he approached the bitter coffee smell coming from his kitchen.

Jongdae shuffled his way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen with half-open eyes but soon grew into two big globes when he saw that Minseok was standing near the counter making 2 cups of coffee.

Without second thought, he ran towards him and hugged his back as he pressed his cheek against it. "I missed you." he said between fleeting kisses that were gently placed on Minseok's neck.

While Jongdae was still keeping the chain of kisses, Minseok turned his face and Jongdae soon found him kissing his lips instead of his neck. But he didn't mind as he gradually brought his hands up to cup his boyfriend's face and smiled when the other cooperated by wrapping his arms around his neck. Jongdae gently pushed Minseok against the counter as he began deeping the kiss but when Minseok felt as if his coffee is gonna spill, he put a hand on Jongdae's chest to stop him.

"Yah yah! My coffee's gonna spill over." he carefully warned.

"So what? Your coffee is more important than me now is it!?" Jongdae asked in disbelief as crossed his arms and oh how Minseok loved that little pout he made.

Minseok gave nothing but a small chuckle as a reply because deep inside, he was actually jumping with joy to hear his boyfriend's whining.

_He's still the same as when I first fell in love with him._

\--

It's been 2 months since his lover of 5 years had come back home and Jongdae has never felt happier. After catching up on each other on what happened during the past 4 months of not seeing one another, Minseok found keeping his illness a secret from Jongdae to be harder than he thought.

It was a gorgeous day today, one like no other. Blue skies, no wind, ambient temperature- it’s like an absence of weather really. Perfect for their long anticipated walk. After their early morning shift had finished, they both headed towards a place Jongdae had prepared for them to go to only to be stopped by Baekhyun.

"Jongdae! Wait!" Baekhyun called out between pants from trying to catch up to the duo. Once he reached Jongdae, he rested his hands on his shoulders as he took a moment to regain his breath.

"Did you forget? Today you were supposed to help me go shopping for Chanyeol's birthday." Baekhyun reinformed Jongdae for the third time that week.

"Ah, sorry I forgot- again" Jongdae replied with a sheepish laugh.

"Anyways I can't, I have plans with Minseok." he excused.

"No, no it's fine. Go on ahead Dae." Minseok interrupted and insisted that Jongdae should go with Baekhyun. To be honest, he was feeling tired anyways and didn't wanna pass out or show symptoms of his illness during their date. It's too soon for Jongdae to know about his condition and Minseok's not quite sure how he's gonna break the news anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go home and probably take a nap." Minseok added a smile as a reassurance for Jongdae to not worry.

As Jongdae returned the smile and bid his boyfriend goodbye, he went the opposite way and got into Baekhyun's car.

\--

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?!" Jongdae screamed while holding onto every handle in the car and tightly securing his seatbelt. Only an idiot would get into a car with Baekhyun.

"Normally, I'd lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building, I'm gonna assume you know the answer." Baekhyun said as he swiftly dodged an old lady walking across the road.

After 30 minutes of reckless driving and knocking over god knows how many bins, they finally arrived. Jongdae was not expecting Baekhyun to park in front of a jewellery shop and actually enter, but nonetheless promptly followed. As Baekhyun pushed the glass door open, the twinkling of the charms hung on top of the door indicated that they have entered and the two were greeted with an old man, supposedly the shop owner.

"Hello, how may I help you two young men?" The man offered with a smile.

"Hello. I've already placed an order by the name of Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun informed.

Before the man could even reply, Jongdae cut in.

"Yah! If you already bought Chanyeol a birthday present then why did you bring me here?!"

Baekhyun ignored his best friend's whining and soon after, the shop owner came back from his workshop with a necklace like none other. It was a music note and on the back was carved with "P.C ♥️ P.B" which also matched Chanyeol and Baekhyun's wedding rings that had the same initial carvings.

While Baekhyun took the delicate item in his hands, he stared at it in awe and continuously thanked the store owner for creating such a beautiful piece of jewellery.

"Thank you so much sir! You're truly an amazing artist!"

The shop owner chuckled as he brushed the compliment off. He couldn't help but notice how his customer's friend had been distracted by something in the display, always stealing glances at it even as they were about to leave.

Not even an hour later, the artisan found the same boy standing before the glass display.

"Hello again. How may I help you?"

Jongdae didn't even greet him back, instead he just smiled and pointed to a fine piece of jewellery displayed inside a velvet-covered box.

"How much for that one?"

\--

The bass thumped in time with Minseok's heart beat and over the roar of music, a hazy chatter could be heard. As the music playing was getting louder, Minseok felt dizzier by the minute but all that ruckus soon ended when Jongdae offered him a drink.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Jongdae tried to ask over the loud music and although his voice was barley audible, it was clear enough for Minseok to hear as they were standing very close to each other.

"Nah I'm good" Minseok replied just as loud. When Baekhyun throws a party, he sure knows how to throw a good one. Minseok knew that if he didn't leave right then, he would blackout. All noises become distant and faint and his eyes were framed by a fuzzy black cloud. Just as Minseok was about to exit the venue to get some fresh air, the volume of the music was turned down to almost mute and Baekhyun was on stage holding a microphone, trying to get everyone's attention. Minseok needed to get out, now.

"Listen up people! This is my Chanyeollie's 26th birthday so y'all better wish him the best birthday ever or I'll cut all your dicks in shove it up your asses!". With that, everyone cheered and began singing him happy birthday.

Throughout the whole party, Jongdae was holding Minseok by the waist but when he let go to join in the singing, Minseok felt himself getting weaker and his legs weren't doing him any justice as they too were as unstable as his health.

"Happy birthday dear Chanyeol-ah, happy birthday to you-" as everyone was singing, sudden crashes and sounds of glass breaking followed by a thump interrupted them and soon, every single person in the room had turned around to face the cause of the harsh sound.

Jongdae's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets at the sight before him. Minseok had collapsed on the floor, covered in glass and blood.

"Minseok! Can you hear me? Minseo-" Jongdae shouted through muffled cries as he held his boyfriend in his arms. He didn't care if his new white polo was ruined because his boyfriend is covered in blood and had fallen unconscious for fucks sake. Jongdae couldn't see if Minseok was alive or not as his eyes were brimmed with tears that wouldn't stop forming.

\--

After getting out of the ambulance and sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity, Jongdae was on the verge of crying. The clicking and clacking of the keys coming from the receptionist and the constant boring advertisements on TV were driving him insane. He rested his elbows on his thighs and continuously ran his hands through his hair while waiting for an update on his boyfriend's health. Jongdae wanted to hear something, anything. He wanted to see Minseok before he did something to that keyboard that his mind would regret later.

Just then, Junmyeon came in with a piece of information Jongdae did not expect to hear.

"He's the runaway patient I always tell you about." Junmyeon informed Jongdae the best way he could without hurting him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me it was him?" Jongdae felt betrayed even though he knew that Junmyeon had no right to expose his patient's details, even if that detail is as simple as a name.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know you knew Minseok." 

Jongdae sighed as he walked back and forth the room then slumped down on the chair while continuously tapping his feet.

"Ok just- never mind that. How is he doing? What's wrong with him anyway?"

Just before Junmyeon could answer, a worried voice interrupted him.

"Jongdae! Where's Minseok?" Baekhyun shouted worryingly from down the hall. Once he reached Jongdae, he noticed him crying tears of frustration and sat down, rubbing circles on his back to comfort him.

"Hey, he's gonna be fine okay? Let's just wait a little while and I'm sure everything will be okay." As much as Jongdae wanted to believe Baekhyun's comforting words, he couldn't because he knew that Minseok's constant headaches, his difficulty breathing, his paleness, the frequent nosebleeds and vomiting proved he wasn't okay. He never questioned his boyfriend's health and always concluded that he had a mild cold. Little did he know that Minseok was less than a month away from death.

"Kim Minseok is diagnosed with terminal cancer." And that's when Jongdae truly broke down.

\--

As he ran, every tear that dared leave his eyes was wiped away by a draft of air, warm with a hint of bleach. The squeaking of his sneakers against the tiled floor made him more anxious with every step he took. Every few seconds, he passes a different set of doors. From geriatrics to maternity to psychiatry. He bypasses them all, heading for oncology, because that's where Minseok is.

As he pushed the two large doors open, he ran down the hallway searching for his lover's name. His sneakers screeched against the slippery floor as he halted to a stop once he saw a white label with the name of Kim Minseok printed on it.

Jongdae stood there staring at the name tag, contemplating whether or not he should enter. Of course he should enter, he wants to see Minseok- but he didn't want to see him like this, in this place.

_Deep breaths, Dae. Deep breaths._

Those two words repeated endlessly in his head. Minseok's voice comforted him and soon enough, he opened the sliding door and entered.

And there he was, lying in a bed with tubes stuck up his nostrils, needles in his arms and a ventilator on his mouth. Jongdae's not gonna lie. He was scared. The sight was horrifying and with each step he took closer, he felt his heart burn up in fury. He was mad for so many things but he just couldn't bring himself to be angry at his lover right at this moment.

Jongdae tried to prepare himself for the worst case scenario and couldn't help but feel tears already forming at the thought. He tried taking deep breaths to calm down but the wheezing and the short struggled breaths didn't help because of the fact that they weren't his own.

"Minseok.."

Jongdae couldn't restrain himself from completely collapsing onto his boyfriend as his tears burst out like water from a dam. At that moment he knew he was being an inconsiderate jerk as he was violently shaking Minseok's legs while screaming out anything and everything.  
His tears soaked the sheets, hands clutching at Minseok's legs as he rocked them back and forth. It was like a broken record. Muffled sobs then unexpected screams of desperation for the other to wake up. Just as Jongdae was about to scream again, he felt a heavy weight on his head. Minseok gently ruffled Jongdae's hair but because of his lack of energy, he soon stopped and just rested his hand on his lover's head.

"Minseok!" Jongdae's sight was blurry from his tears but he knew Minseok finally woke up as he held his hand tightly and continued to cry on it. His knees were scratched and sore from how long he has been kneeling down. Jongdae felt so useless because of the fact that he couldn't do anything but cry. He felt useless because all those months, he hadn't known about Minseok's health nor could he help. But worst of all, he felt useless because he failed as a boyfriend, as a lover.

Before either of them could speak, before Jongdae could ask and before Minseok could explain, the doctor came in. It was 12pm, the usual time for Minseok's daily check-up. Jongdae watched from afar as the doctor did his job. He asked question after question and tried to get his patient to talk but Minseok was too weak to move a muscle. He hadn't known it but during those 2 months, his condition had only gotten worse. The tumor had grown and spread throughout his whole body, causing his muscles to be weak and disabling him to do almost everything. With every kiss he shared, with every shot he took, his life had been coming closer to an end.

Once the doctor was finally done, Jongdae was once again about to speak up only to be interrupted by the nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave now."

Jongdae bowed to the nurse before showing a half smile as a sign of comprehension.

\--

Minseok's hands were frail and cautionary, shaking gently as he reached for the plastic cup of water. His movements were too weak to have enough grip to hold a glass cup. Minseok was pale where the sunlight caught him, not ghostly like a white person, just muted and greyish. That was the first time Minseok realized how vulnerable he was and how much of a toll the illness had taken.

Minseok stared at the achromatic wall in front of him, not being able to resist rethinking the moment with his boyfriend earlier. Jongdae looked just as horrible as him to the point where he could easily be considered a patient as well. Minseok knew Jongdae hadn't slept and he knows he probably isn't sleeping now. When he saw his boyfriend drop to his knees and cry, he wanted to hold him, cry with him, love him. But he couldn't do any of that because his energy, his tears and his heart have all been drained out.

The thought of never waking up scared him. There was still so much he wanted to do. He wanted to graduate and get a good job. He wanted to continue being Jongdae's source of happiness and maybe, just maybe, he could finally make that one promise to live with his lover forever.

Ever since he woke up 2 hours ago, he had been thinking about nothing but Jongdae. What would happen to him, to them, to their relationship? Would Jongdae forgive him for lying and hiding the fact that his life is almost coming to an end? Such thoughts filled his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. Minseok has always been a coward, a coward to run away from situations that were almost impossible to bare. And right now, he was once again going to be the coward he always was.

For almost 10 minutes straight, he observed the crack that allowed the yellow-tinted light to peek in between the door and the tiled floor. Just as he was about to do something he would most likely regret later on, Jongdae popped into his mind and almost made him reconsider his absurd decision. But he wouldn't let that get to him. Minseok always had a bad habit of thinking negatively, and in that moment, his whole mind was completely surrounded in negative thoughts. Minseok shook his head out of those thoughts and roughly ripped off all the needles that were placed inside of him. The excessive creaking of the rock-hard bed indicated how hesitant and cautious he was trying to stand up. At first, he legs were a bit wobbly and unstable but he decided that he needed to hurry and waste no time before someone came in. Minseok hovered his hand over the metal handle before concluding that decisions like these had to be made, even if they make you come out as a coward.

There, once again, Minseok ran away.

-

"Take me home..."  Jongdae's breathy, tremulous voice called out to no one in particular. He was sitting on a light pink mat decorated with ginger cats. It was Minseok's favourite. Despite the night being foggy and cold, Jongdae had still come out to his apartment rooftop. It was their favourite place to just..what do you call it? Chill. A time to relax and feel comfort in each other's company. No talking was involved, just cuddling under the starry night sky and relieving all worries because what matters was that they were there, together. Except now, Jongdae's all alone with no one but himself.

He stood up and headed his way down the stairs to seek company from strangers walking on the street. As he walked, he got a few stares. It was below the usual temperature for winter and Jongdae was only wearing a simple v-neck tee and his pajamas whereas other people were covered in 3 or more layers of clothing. He didn't mind and kept walking until he unintentionally reached a beautiful blossom tree. It was the biggest in town as well as the centre of attraction. There was a river just under the bridge, it was a perfect romance setting. And that's what Jongdae had in mind when he bought their promise that day.

~

_The sound of the bells as he entered the shop became too familiar due_ _to the amount of times he had visited._

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" Jongdae rang the little desk bell to indicate that someone is present and soon after, the shop owner came out from his workshop._

_"Oh hello! Kim Jongdae, right? I have your order ready. Hold on a minute."_

_Jongdae patiently waited but couldn't keep still. This was a big deal and he was going to make this just perfect._

_A few minutes later, the artisan came out with 2 velvet-covered boxes containing shining rings, perfectly complemented with crystals and little bits of gold. Who knew 2 pieces of metal could make someone one step away from being the happiest man alive?_

_~_

Jongdae's eyes were full of fondness as he admired the ring on his finger while strolling along the wooden bridge. It's like he was in his own fantasy land where the weather was perfect, the blossom petals were flowing down in a pleasant way and he could hear nothing but the chirping of the birds and the calm flowing of the river. He really meant that he couldn't hear anything else, especially the beeping of a certain motorbike coming his way. It was a stolen vehicle and currently on the run. The bridge was small, only meant for maximum of two people to walk side by side at once and before Jongdae could look up to the blinking lights, he had lost balance due to the motorbike colliding into him and the lack of space on the bridge. The strong wind and the weight of his body both combined, creating a deafening splash for no one but the atmosphere to hear. Jongdae could see the light vanish before his eyes the further he sunk down. In the last ray of lights, he saw Minseok in the same, healthy state he was just a year ago. His smile was so wide that his gums showed and his arms were as outstretched as ever, ready for a hug. As he slowly closed his eyes, he reached out his hand for Minseok to take but when he opened his eyes for what he didn't know was the last time, he wasn't there. Then everything went black. In his last moments of life, Jongdae was happy. He was overwhelmed with joy because finally, he was going to where he belonged. Home, with Minseok.

"Minseok-ah, wait for me. I'm coming home."

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~ it's my first fanfic ever so I'm really excited to publish this!! I'm not 100% satisfied with it but it is my first time so I hope my future fanfictions will be better! I will probably make a sequel since I ended it on a cliffhanger but in the meantime, please enjoy ^^


End file.
